Curiosidad Weasley
by CrashComander
Summary: Ser el hermano mayor, el ejemplo de la familia, nunca fue una tarea facil. Más si eres el hermano mayor de los gemelos Weasley, donde la curiosidad, la diversión y la experimentación pueden ser demasiado tentadores.


La madriguera era un desastre, Molly estaba volviendose loca, corriendo de un lado a otro para mantener lo poco que había quedado de su hogar. Arthur le había prometido que todo saldría bien y que volverían a tener la vida de siempre en semanas, en las que reconstruirían lo que le faltaba a la casa despues de que Bellatrix Black y Fenrir Greyback se encargaran de destruirla.

Sin embargo dos de los que no tomaron mucha responsabilidad al respecto fueron los gemelos Weasley, que se divertian usando lo que quedaba de su propia casa, lo cual ponía aun más histérica a su madre. Pero nada podía hacer al respecto, ya que no podía distraerlos de ninguna manera. No es que Fred y George fueran faciles de distraer, tampoco, pero ese año en particular estaban más molestos que nunca. Todas las noches se escuchaban sus risas hasta tarde, y hasta besos, aunque esto último ella se lo negaba, mas interrumpia su sueño reparador, que era casi una urgencia en aquellos tiempos para la señora de la casa. Por eso llamar a William sería una fantastica solución, o su última esperanza.

A pesar de la edad, de lo que finjia ser madurez o seriedad, la noticia de la visita de su hermano Bill trajo ansiedad no solo a los gemelos sino a toda la familia. "Puede no ser una solución, pero será bueno ver a Bill un tiempo." pensó Molly esa mañana, acercandose a la puerta, tras la que se encontraba su hijo, con ese cabello largo que tanto le molestaba, aunque también con esa sonrisa que le recordaba al niño que solía ser. Tras un abrazo, y los típicos saludos y muestras de amor y preocupación que demuestra una madre despues de un tiempo de ver a su hijo, Bill pasó hasta la cocina, donde la familia se había reunido, haciendo ruido con esas pesadas botas de cuero de dragón, otro detalle que Molly no parecía aprobar.

Sus hijos no son tontos, y pensaron en la posibilidad de que Bill estuviera allí sería para mantenerlos ocupados, por lo que tras unos murmullos mirando a su madre, los gemelos se escabulleron de la cocina y volvieron a sus bromas de todos los días. Ella, en vez de preocuparse, olvidó los problemas con Fred y George en cuanto Bill se ofreció a ayudarla en multiples tareas de la casa, pero fue él el que se preguntó por qué sus hermanos lo habían ignorado de esa manera.

Las noches pasaron mucho mejor para Molly, lo cual terminó molestando a Fred, y un poco a George, que dentro suyo se alegraba de no estar molestando a su madre, porque era un poco más maduro que su gemelo. Fue entonces que Fred se levantó en medio de la noche y se acercó a la habitación de su madre, con una cajita de madera del tamaño de su mano. George, quien se encontraba tirado en su cama, se incorporó al ver a Fred despierto y saliendo de la habitación, pero este sonrió y alzó una mano, como gesto de que se quedara allí. Seguido de esto, le tiró un beso por el aire, y silenciosamente siguió hasta el cuarto en penumbras, en el que se oia su padre roncar, y por que no, también su madre. George se asomó solo para ver que sucedía, y pudo ver como Fred, dejando la cajita al lado de la cama, del lado de su madre, se alejaba del mismo modo que entró, y desde la puerta alzó su varita.

-Expulso- murmuró, y la madera se partió en mil pedacitos, haciendo un ruido terrible, y de adentro saltaron millones de grageas.

No solo Molly saltó de la cama de manera que terminó en el suelo, sino que el ruido fue tan fuerte que sobresaltó hasta a George, y despertó a todos en la casa. Fred pudo haber huido de allí, aunque aun así habría sido obvio que el estaba detras de esto, pero perdió mucho de su tiempo riendose en donde estaba. Y cual bestia, su madre se levantó pisando fuerte, con su camison rosa pálido, y su cara de pocos amigos, y como a un niño pequeño, arrastró a Fred de la oreja hasta su cuarto, mientras este seguia riendose.

-¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY!- comenzó a gritar y sus hermanos se asomaron a ver que sucedía.- ¡ESTOY CANSADA DE SUS BROMAS, Y NO VOY A SOPORTAR NADA MÁS DE ESTO!

-Ay, mamá, dejame.- dijo aun riendo, satisfecho, Fred.- ¿Qué vas a hacer para detenernos? ¿Meternos a ambos en una caja?

-No. Es exactamente lo que no voy a hacer.- respondió. Y en minutos, los gemelos se encontraron en habitaciones diferentes, separados por una pared. Ambos se apoyaron en esta, sentados ahí toda la noche, intentando hablar lo suficientemente alto como para escucharse entre ellos y lo suficientemente bajo como para que su madre no los moleste otra vez, o como para que Bill, quien ahora compartia su cuarto con George, no se despierte.

Llegadas las 4 de la mañana, la espalda estaba matando a George, quien aun se lamentaba por lo sucedido, aunque Fred insistía en que su madre era una exajerada sin sentido del humor, y que ya se le pasaría. Tras esto, Fred se despidió de George, y asumiendo que todo estaban durmiendo, agregó "Lo único que puede hacerme arrepentirme de hacer esa broma, es que esta noche no puedo darte un beso de las buenas noches, Georgie". Y tras esto, se levantó y se fue a dormir, mas a pesar de que su hermano no estaba, y de lo incómodo que se encontraba, George no se movió de donde estaba. Y al escuchar nada mas que silencio, Bill se levantó.

-Bill, lo siento, te desperté.- susurró en un vano intento de hacer menos ruido, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cama junto a la de Bill.

-No, no, estaba despierto.- respondió.

-¿Estabas... escuchandonos?- la pregunta no veía otro sentido que verse espiado por su propio hermano.

Este, aun sentado en el viejo colchon de su vieja cama, sonrió a su hermano, que no le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no estaba realmente preocupado por lo que hubiera oido.

-No quería interrumpirlos, pero si, los escuché. Por Merlín, George, soy tu hermano, no puedes esperar que no escuche lo que le dices a Fred. Ademas...

-¿Además?- volvió a interrogarlo el más joven con la mirada, ahora sentandose en su cama, provocando a los sonoros resortes viejos, y una que otra madera vieja. Se volvió frente a Bill, que no sacaba su sonrisa a pesar de las preguntas de su hermano.

-Ademas quería ver si lo que dice Ron era verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Georgie, deja de preguntarme así las cosas- Se reia Bill, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que George quería que haga. Es decir, estaba esperando una situación seria, fría, y dejarlo con cualquier duda, pero no solo estaba de lo más cómodo, sino que estaba por hacerlo reir.

-¿Qué es lo que anda diciendo Ron, Bill?- insistió, pero ahora con aquella simpática sonrisa de siempre.

-Bien, pues, aunque mamá lo niegue rotundamente, y papá no sabe que decir al respecto, Ronald afirma que tu y Fred...- hizo una pausa que de incómoda pasó a infinita para él.- que tu y Fred son... pareja.

El más chico estalló en silenciosas risas, ya que aquella preparación y cuidado del tema para él no significaban nada, y al verlo, Bill notó que esa risa parecia más la de una novia hablando de su compromiso que la de un hombre riendo de rumores ridículos.

-¿Y bien?- El gesto de Bill no cambiaba de aquella curva en sus labios, y una vez más George se sintió junto a uno de sus hermanos. Ya no importaba el tiempo perdido, o la confianza que le escondia, incluso los momentos en los que lo ignoraron para molestar a su madre. No, George no era como Fred, tal vez no era lo sificientemente testarudo como para soportar la cariñosa invitación de su hermano de decirle toda la verdad, o quizas era solo la madurez que a Fred le faltaba para tratar bien a su hermano, poniendolo antes que cualquier broma o resentimiento.

El cabello de George se sacudió mientras él asentía, aun con unas risitas intentando no despertar a Molly. Al tiempo que George se recostaba en la pared, y tomaba la almohada para ponerla en su falda, Bill iba saliendo de las sábanas, mostrando que tenía más intenciones de escuchar esa historia que de dormir esa noche. La interrogante mirada de William le insistía, por lo que George, desafiante, se dispuso a explicarle.

-Pues, sí, somos algo así como una pareja. Pero no tiene nada de títulos, quiero decir, no es mi novio.- esto último lo dijo como una obviedad, aunque Bill lo había imaginado completamente posible.- Nos queremos, somos hermanos, y eso no cambiará, pero... Nos gustamos, o algo.- Se pausó, agregando luego.- Sí, lo se, es bastante narcisista. Es que Fred me da el sexo que no puedo o quiero tener con otra gente. Suena raro pero en vez de tomar tiempo para vivir con alguien más, acostumbrarte a ello, y a tenerle confianza, me parece totalmente inútil cuando tienes a alguien tan cercano como yo tengo a Fred. Yo estaría celoso si me dejara de lado un solo segundo por alguien más, como una novia. Ademas, la gente no lo sospecha si dormimos juntos, o al menos, no tienen derecho a separarnos, por lo que el sexo es tema facil.- presumió, juguando con la idea de haber tenido sexo siendo tan joven.

-¿Cuándo se les ocurrió todo esto? Es decir, es un poco... extraño.- A Bill le caía el largo cabello por los hombros, pero poco interes tenía en esto, al menos comparado con la atención que le ponía a cada palabra del gemelo más caballeroso. Estaban uno frente al otro, George apoyado contra la pared, y Bill encorbado, detras suyo estaba la ventana, por lo que no se recostaba, lo cual lo hacía parecer más interesado, inclinado, mirando todo detalle de los gestos de su hermano.

-Es que... un día Fred quiso besar a una chica, y no lo hizo. Toda esa noche estuvo pensandolo, por lo que empezó a decir cosas raras, y terminamos preguntandonos si nos daría asco besarnos.

-Y no.- respondió a lo obvio, tras lo que George volvió a reir.

-No, todo lo contrario. Nos gusta.- Desafió una vez más, viendo que a Bill le encantaba escuchar cosas raras de sus hermanos, y puesto a que eso era todo lo que podía proporcionar, quiso satisfacer a Bill.

-Pero es tu hermano, al igual que los otros.

-Son mi familia, somos todos como uno, no me daría asco. Excepto los de otra generación, besar a mamá o a la abuela...-finjió un escalofrío, y esta vez fue Bill el que rió.

-Y si yo quisiera besarte- dijo de un tono demaciado natural, lo cual impactó a George, que volvió a tomar esa actitud rebelde, y asintió.

-Yo lo haría.

Quien sabe si era la curiosidad o que demonios lo que levantó a Bill de su cama, para acercarse a George, inclinarse y besarlo. Este último no pudo hacer absolutamente nada, ya que estaba contra la pared, pero como le había dicho antes, no tenía ningun problema en hacerlo. Solo que era completamente extraño.

Bill volvió a sentarse en la cama, más ansioso que satisfecho. Por su parte, George estaba completamente perdido, mirando el vacio entre ambos Weasley, sin entender porque había sido tan raro, pero había sido de lo más exitante que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Aun así era extraño.

-Y dime, George.- Bill ahora era el que parecia desafiante, y su hermano se limitaría a contestar, porque lo había dejado con la rebeldia en la boca.- ¿Qué más hacen con Fred?- susurró insinuante, y a George se le cruzó en seguida, como si le leyera la mente, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-Cojemos.- El murmuro apenas audible produjo una media sonrisa en la boca de William, mientras que George, deseoso de más de lo que su hermano le había dado, se puso de pie y se dejó caer en la cama. Ambos se acostaron impacientes, sin embargo se miraban como si no supieran por donde empezar.

Los labios de Bill tomaron una vez más a los de George, abriendo su boca, mordiendo sus labios, jugando con su lengua. En seguida, el más joven perdió el control de su cuerpo, mientras su hermano lo movia como se le antojaba y lo estimulaba como quería. George hundió sus dedos en el largo cabello de Bill, tirando de él cuando no podía seguir su ritmo. Empezaron a sentir calor, empezaron a tirar de sus ropas desesperadamente y sin pensarlo. El gemelo le quitó la camiseta, y se quitó la suya, mirando hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba cerrada. Al hacer esto, Bill siguió sus ojos y buscó su varita por el cuarto para cerrar la puerta con magia, pero antes de que pudiera verla, George se había lanzado sobre él de nuevo.

-Podrías recojerte el cabello.- dijo George tras sacar un pelo de Bill de su boca.

-No.- rió este, y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Y, ¡ah!, qué bien besaba su hermano. Con ese físico y esa cara era imposible que haya besado a pocas mujeres, por lo que experiencia seguro le sobraba. Bill por su parte pensaba en lo parecido que era su hermano a una chica: caderas finas, al igual que sus labios, sus pretenciones y sus reacciones. De hecho lo confirmó en cuanto al morderlo con suavidad, George soltó un gemido muy femenino, por el que Bill siguió.

Esto fue el colmo para George, que aunque no era el dominante, siempre había sido el dueño de un poco del control que ejercia su gemelo sobre él, y no permitiría que su hermano mayor sea diferente. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, empujó a su hermano, y lo sentó contra el respaldo. Bill lo miró con la misma sonrisa que traía desde el principio, pero preguntandose qué haría. A lo que George contestó acercando su cabeza a la entrepierna de su compañero de cuarto. Lamió sobre el boxer, y la sonrisa de Bill se deshizo en un gesto de exitación que insitó a George a frotarlo, cada vez más, para despues bajarle el boxer. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Bill hacia todo bien, sabía besarlo y exitarlo pero... pero estaba aun más dotado de lo que habría imaginado.

-Bill, es enorme.-dijo un poco ruborizado por lo que estaba diciendo.

-No demasiado.

-No, Bill, he visto de todo un poco, y eso es realmente grande.- Y no podía dejar de mirarlo, su hermano mayor realmente lo intimidaba, y no estaba acostumbrado a ello en una relación de iguales.

-¿Y qué con eso?

Guardandose los comentarios para no deshacer el ambiente, George lo tomó con una mano, y lo acarició, acercandoselo a la boca. Bill no sabia cómo reaccionar, si reir, preocuparse, o apresurarlo, pero el pensamiento fue cortado por uno de sus propios gemidos de placer, mientras cerraba involuntariamente los ojos, sintiendo los labios de su hermano rodeando su miembro erecto, y su lengua lamiendolo con cuidado. La boca de George no era suficientemente grande como para que entre ni la mitad de aquella parte de su cuerpo, por lo que aunque George lo succionaba, besaba y hasta mordia, Bill quedaba con ganas de más. El rostro del más joven mientras le practicaba sexo oral a su hermano era realmente exitante, lo que significó que cerrar los ojos, aunque sea una reacción involuntaria, era una pérdida de tiempo. Las finas manos de George apresuraron las caricias, endureciendo el cuerpo del mayor hasta que este comenzó a impacientarse. Se inclinó hacia él y pasó su mano por debajo del boxer del gemelo, que en aquel momento intentaba dar lo mejor de si, y de sus finos labios para complacer a su hermano. Este metió un dedo por la entrada de George, que tuvo que contenerse por no hacer ruido, para lo que siguió ocupando su boca.

-George- gimió Bill.

-Dime.- respondió también gimiendo, George.

-¿Esta mal que me exite mi propio hermano?

El silencio reinó unos segundos, él nunca contestó, e intentando pasar ese momento tan incómodo, Bill agregó dos dedos al que hacia gemir a George. Esta vez ahogó un grito, y dejó de hacer lo que hacia, gimiendo al ritmo de los movimientos de la mano de su hermano. Un "ah" tras otro, cada vez más rápido, Bill decidió que ya estaba listo.

-Ven, Georgie.- susurró, y este obedeció, poniendose de rodillas en la cama.

-Eres... Eres la primer persona con la que estoy ademas de Fred, que no confunde mi nombre con el de él.- murmuró mientras terminaba de quitarse el boxer, y apoyando sus manos en la cama, dandole la espalda a Bill.

-¿Cómo podría? Fred probablemente estaría intentando dominarme a mi, es imposible confundirlos.- murmuró, apoyando su miembro en la entrada de George. Este dejó caer la cabeza, y cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que su hermano presionaba su cuerpo para entrar en él.

El más chico estaba seguro de que no entraría, y lo confirmaba al sentirlo, pero Bill era más insistente que eso, y logró que pasara. No sin provocar un grito de parte de George. Se ruborizó y se mordió la lengua mientras el mayor se inclinaba, apoyandose sobre la espalda del gemelo. Su cabello largo rozó el cuello de Georgie, y lo siguieron sus labios, besandolo. Mientras el menor intentaba tranquilizarse, el mayor seguía penetrandolo lentamente, lo que hacia que George lo sienta.

-¿George- susurró alguien en voz muy baja desde afuera. Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron, pero paralizados por la sorpresa y sin saber que hacer, solo se mantuvieron callados- ¿Haz sido tu el que ha gritado?

La puerta se abrió y la mandibula de Fred habría llegado al suelo de ser posible. Entró al cuarto, se acercó lo suficiente, y mirando a su gemelo de rodillas e inclinado, desnudo, y siendo penetrado por Bill, quien no se apartó de George a pesar de la llegada de Fred, preguntó:

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- No sabía George si su hermano estaba realmente impactado o enojado.

-Pues...-no pudo negarlo.- Bill está...

-Sí.- interrumpió.- Veo lo que está haciendo. ¿Por qué lo está haciendo? Es decir, ¿por qué no me dijiste?- sí, estaba un poco ofendido.

-Nada que no podamos compensar.- Musitó George, estirando un brazo para tirar de Fred, acercarlo, y ya que estaba a la altura perfecta, desabrocharle los pantalones y meter su lengua por ahí.

El mayor fue el único sorprendido por el dinamismo de la relación de ambos, aunque pensandolo bien, Fred jamás podría enojarse seriamente con George, era imposible verlos separados, ninguno lo soportaría. Entonces Fred tomó la cabeza de su gemelo y lo movió más rápidamente, mirando a Bill, quien también tomó más velocidad, y George parecía no aguantar más. El miembro de Bill aun era demasiado grande para él, y su gemelo estaba abusando de sus servicios.

-Ya... -dijo George separando su boca de Fred.- Ya no quiero más.

Estaba un poco intimidado por ambos, y sabía que no podía manejar la situación con ellos dos. Estos se miraron y mientras Fred se desnudaba, Bill tiró a George boca arriba en la cama, a lo que intentó resistirse, hasta sentir los labios de su hermano mayor sobre los suyos. ¡Y cómo le gustaban los besos de Bill!, lo suficiente como para calmarse, y dejar de imponer resistencia.

Un poco celoso, Fred lo abrió de piernas y comenzó a tocarlo, rozar su entrada con sus finos dedos, mientras que Bill, que tampoco quería compartir a George en ese momento, tomó su miembro, y lo tocó, frotó y presionó, haciendo que los gemidos de George provocaran a su gemelo. Hizo entrar sus dedos en el cuerpo de su hermano, una y otra vez, y al ser estos menos bestiales que el miembro de Bill, pareció gustarle. Sobre todo pareció gustarle toda aquella atención, y la delicadeza con la que lo trataban, obviamente para poder atraerlo de nuevo a donde estaban. Fred fue esta vez quien lo penetró, y George, ya acostumbrado, siguió besando a Bill, aun cuando sintió el líquido blanco de Fred dentro suyo, ensuciandolo al salir.

Al correrse George en manos de Bill, este separó sus labios de los de él y lo miró insinuante. Aceptando a las silenciosas peticiones de su hermano, George detuvo a Fred, y volvió a inclinarse frente a Bill, tomando su miembro de nuevo.

-Bueno, insisto en que hago lo que puedo.- sentenció George antes de apoyar los labios en la punta del pene de Bill, quien guardó silencio, mientras Fred miraba la escena. Verlos había terminado por exitarlo, y su cara, roja de vergüenza, se inclinó junto a su hermano, en la misma posición, y haciendose un espacio, besó el miembro de Bill, terminando de cubrir lo que su hermano no podía meterse a la boca.

Ni el sol asomandose, ni el riesgo de que sus padres despierten los preocupaban. La mayor preocupación de los gemelos era complacer a su hermano mayor, al que no veían tan seguido, pero esta ahora intima relación tendría que ser sostenida por extraños favores sexuales que ninguno se negaba a dar. Bill por su parte, sintiendose inútil por no ocuparse de nada, volvió a acariciar el cuerpo de sus hermanos, metiendo sus dedos por detras en cuanto se le presentaba la ocación, solo para lograr un gemido, cuyo aliento terminaba en su propio miembro puesto que los ya colorados labios de los gemelos se encontraban junto a él. Y fue Bill el que terminó gimiendo, acabando en la boca de sus hermanos. Su semen se derramaba por los labios de George, y sin realmente pensarlo, Fred lo besó, una escena que terminó por satisfacer a Bill. Labios ahora blancos, jugueteando con la lengua del otro, ah, si, algo que Bill no olvidaría, a pesar de tratarse de los de su propia sangre.

-Bill- dijo George en un tono un tanto infantil. Interrumpiendo aquel clima tan acalorado.- No vas a contarle a mamá, ¿o si?

Fred lo miró con la misma ingenuidad, pero Bill negó con la cabeza.

-Solo si prometen que se repetirá- bromeó, aunque en el fondo todos sabian que hablaba bastante en serio.


End file.
